Jewels, Theives, and True Love
by WillYouCatchMeIfIFall
Summary: Itachi, the notorious jewel thief, meets a mysterious young woman. He soon falls himself falling for someone he can never be with.
1. Maquerade

Yay! A new story! You'll notice that this story is set in France. I am aware that Naruto is not originally set in France. Lol. I'm not that simple.

* * *

Itachi stood in the shadows and leaned against the wall as he watched all the other couples dance. Sweet calm music floated through the room thanks to the small band. Itachi watched as each set of partners gracefully twirled.

Itachi was dressed simply. His attire for the night consisted of a silky crimson shirt over which he wore a black vest and black breeches. His mask was an easy black with small crimson shards. Unlike most other men, he let his hair hang loosely around his shoulders.

This was not, in fact, the first masquerade ball that Itachi had attended. Nor was it the first that he had snuck into without either an invitation or a lady.

He watched the dances through the beginning of the masque and well into the night. One woman in particular had caught his attention. She was a young blonde who wore a simple blue dress to match her eyes. A small crystal necklace adorned her neck. She was quite beautiful though.

Itachi had not expected to want to dance. He had come simply for lack of anything better to do. He was used to having a job every night. He WAS the number one jewel thief in greater France. _In the world,_ He though to himself smugly.

"My lord," A young brunette in a gaudy pink dress approached him. She seemed very nervous. "Would-would you care to dance?"

Itachi adopted a falsely polite tone. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle. I am occupied for the moment."

"Yes, of course." The woman apologized and quickly excused herself.

Itachi looked back toward the dance floor. A song had ended and partners were changing. He gazed once more upon the beautiful blonde woman. She was being flocked by men. He eyes were large and her delicate laughter was like chimes. Unlike the rest of the party, she wore no mask.

Itachi watched as she curtseyed politely as another partner clumsily bowed and took her hand. Itachi noticed her grimacing slightly as her partner took her hand.

Itachi watched them dance for a moment before he made up his mind and pushed himself away from the wall. He weaved gracefully through the room of dancers to approach the lady.

"May I?" He extended a hand.

The man she was dancing with was shorter then either of them and he was rather portly. "I's nah the righ' time tah swi'ch par'ners," he said drunkenly.

Itachi nodded in the woman's direction. "I was speaking to the lady."

The man poked Itachi's chest with a chubby finger as he spoke. "An' I'm tellin' ya tu" he hiccupped, "fin' anoth'r partn'r."

Itachi had a rather amused look on his face. "Sir, I don't believe you are in any condition to dance but I do think I hear a fine cup of wine calling for you."

The man's eyes got shiny. "A cup o' wine? Righ' good idea man."

Itachi watched the man stumble toward the drinks. When he was gone, Itachi turned back to the lady. "Dance?" He lifted a hand.

She took it though she looked a bit confused.

"You looked uncomfortable," Itachi explained.

She smiled. "Yes," She glanced at the other man. "He's my cousin. He's usually drunk." They danced a few moments before she said. "Thank you for helping me."

Itachi readjusted his hand on her back. "Thank you for dancing with me."

She blushed slightly.

They danced the rest of the song in silence.

Afterward, Itachi led her to the balcony where others were dancing. He found a spot free of couples and leaned against the railing.

"Mademoiselle," he said hesitantly. "May I ask your name?"

The lady gazed off the balcony and into the stars. "I am Naruto Uzumaki of the house of…" She looked down at her hands.

"Yes?" Itachi urged gently.

She smiled bleakly at her hands. The pain was evident in her eyes. "Well, I am Naruto anyway." She looked at Itachi. "Most people call me Nara or Lady Nara."

Itachi placed a hand over hers. "Do you prefer Nara over Naruto?"

She gave him a look that told him she didn't.

Itachi nodded. "Lady Naruto then."

Naruto smiled. "Please, just Naruto. Only my servants really call me lady." She hushed her voice to a whisper. "And I don't even make THEM do that when we're alone."

Itachi's eyes widened in interest. Something had just occurred to him. "You are not yet married?"

Again a sort of pain crossed her face. "I was engaged once but… that was a long time ago."

Itachi drew a thumb across Naruto's cheekbone. He hated to see her sad. "I hope you don't tell everyone all about yourself like this," He said in a silly haughty voice. "It could ruin your reputation as a lady." He watched her face to see if his joking had lightened her mood. Apparently it had.

She laughed lightly. "Hardly." She gazed into Itachi's eyes. "I just feel so comfortable around you. It's strange." She laughed again with realization. "I don't even know your name yet."

Itachi pulled his hands back slowly. Much to his displeasure he knew that was his cue to pull out. (Of course, he's wanted all over France for his thievery.) "I hope we meet again," He lightly kissed her cheek, "Naruto." Then he hopped over the balcony.

He watched Naruto lean over the rail, shocked at what she had just seen. He watched her as her crystal eyes scanned the darkness. It was dark though and she saw nothing.

Itachi watched her until she was content to stop scanning and just stare into the darkness wondering who the mysterious man had been.

* * *

Yes, Naruto is a girl. Don't ask me why…I'm not really sure what came over me. And I know that Itachi was a bit out of character. If you love Itachi, and you miss the real him, don't freak. Just stick around and you will see normal Itachi. (Well, if he and Sasuke weren't mortal enemies…and they lived together…and Itachi maybe possible actually had kind human emotion in him…lol) 


	2. missing

"Sasuke, up." Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

"Hey!" Sasuke shot immediately up, all signs of sleep gone.

"Here." Itachi threw a crystal necklace at Sasuke. "Find out where the owner of this lives."

Sasuke caught the necklace easily, not even caring to glance at it. "Why?"

Itachi threw himself down in a chair. "Because I said so, that's why." He pulled off his shoes and vest, and unbuttoned his breeches.

Sasuke flung the necklace onto the dresser, all the while glaring at Itachi. "I'll do it tomorrow." Sasuke yawned and fell back onto his mattress.

Itachi, however, didn't hear him. He was busy going through the events of that night in his head.

_I was engaged once… but that was a long time ago._

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes. "Lucky bastard."

* * *

"Ahhh!!" 

"What's wrong? My Lady?" Sakura ran into Naruto's room.

"It's gone, Sakura! It's gone!" Naruto scrambled through her room, searching every drawer and nook.

"What is gone?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and demanded an answer. Naruto had been known to overreact.

"My necklace. THE necklace. My mother's crystal!"

Sakura gasped. "You lost it?"

Naruto glared at Sakura through her tears. "Yes, okay? I lost it. Now help me look!"

Sakura and Naruto looked everywhere. They even pulled the covers off Naruto's pillows and shook them down.

Naruto collapsed to the ground. "It's not here."

Sakura stood, looking around the room, chewing on her lip. "Well," she began to pace, "Perhaps you took it off somewhere and just forgot it."

Naruto shook her head. "I know I had it tonight at the masque. Then…well, I came back." She dropped her head into her hands.

Sakura tapped her fingers on her hips as she thought. "Well…then perhaps it fell off in the carriage or at the masque. Don't worry, we'll find it."

Naruto nodded though she felt it was hopeless.

* * *

"Naruto?" 

"Hm?" Naruto snapped out of her thoughts.

Hiashi Hyuga sat at the head of the table. "Are you not feeling well?"

Naruto looked down at the ramen she had been picking at. "No, I'm quite well; I'm just a bit tired. Perhaps I'll retire for the night."

Hiashi nodded. "Last night must have been rather exhausting for you. From what I hear, you had not a moment of peace."

Naruto forced a small smile. "Yes," Her thoughts flickered to the man she had met. "Well, it wasn't all bad. Excuse me." She stood to leave.

"Where's your necklace?"

Naruto's head snapped to Hinata. She blushed. "Sorry, I just noticed you weren't wearing it."

Naruto cleared her throat lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well?" Neji sat in the corner. He usually wasn't found in the Hyuga house but for some reason, that day he had decided to show.

"I…" Naruto placed a hand to her neck and looked down.

"Nara?" Hiashi leaned forward over his soup.

"I…misplaced it." She choked out.

"Oh, my." Hinata bit her bottom lip.

Naruto sat back down and poked at her ramen.

"Do you have any idea where you may have left it?"

"Any idea where I…" Naruto hadn't expected Hiashi to be concerned with the matter. "Oh, um… Perhaps the carriage…or possibly at the masque." Naruto fiddled with her sleeves.

Hiashi stood. "Well then, it must be found. I will have Sakura and Ino look through the carriage, and I will personally attend a search at the hall."

Naruto jumped to her feet. "You really don't have to do that just for me, Lord Hyuga." Though it really did make her feel better to know that he wanted to.

Hiashi shook his head. "Naruto, I know how much that necklace means to you. I would do the same for Hinata. Honestly Nara, I love you as if you were my own daughter."

Naruto blushed and blinked profusely to hold back the tears that budded at thought of her family.

* * *

"Where is the necklace?" Itachi stood over Sasuke, who had slept in…again. 

Sasuke turned over, mumbled something incoherent, and went back to sleep.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He lifted one side of the mattress, knocking Sasuke to the floor.

Sasuke leapt up at once. "'ey!"

Itachi dropped the mattress back in place. "I would think by now you knew that when I say something to you, you get up."

Sasuke brushed a hand through his hair. "Jerk."

Itachi ignored him and repeated his question. "Where is the necklace?"

Sasuke motioned toward the dresser. "There."

Itachi glanced toward the spot. "No, it's not."

Sasuke mumbled something about Itachi being stupid as he stomped over to the little dresser. "It is right…oh."

Itachi smacked the back of Sasuke's head. "I told you it wasn't there, so why did you look?"

Sasuke stepped on Itachi's foot and punched him in the face. "'Cause that's where I put it."

* * *

"It is definitely not in here." 

"Just keep looking, Ino." Sakura lifted the cushions from the seat.

"I have been looking, Sakura. This is so ridiculous. I'm sure if Lady Nara just asks, Lord Hyuga will buy her another one anyway." Ino looked at her reflection in the window as she smoothed down rouge hairs.

"Ino!" Sakura threw one of the cushions at her. "It was her mother's. How insensitive can you be?"

Ino glanced at Sakura for a moment. "You are picking that up." Then she went back to her hair.

Sakura slammed down the other two cushions. "It's not here!"

Ino didn't bother looking away from her reflection this time. "I told you."

* * *

"Nothing?" 

"No, I'm terribly sorry, Nara."

Naruto looked around the hall, remembering the night before. "I have no idea where it may have vanished to."

Hiashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Perhaps a guest found it. I'm sure it will be returned."

Naruto nodded slowly. Her eyes were downcast.

"Nara?" Hinata approached her.

Naruto glanced at her. "Yes?"

"I…" Hinata twiddled her fingers. "I know how much that necklace meant to you…so… I wanted you to know that…um…you can have one of mine…that is…if you want one."

A small smile found its way to Naruto's face. "Thank you, Hinata. You have no idea how much that means to me but…I don't want to take anything of yours. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

Truthfully, Naruto wanted to say no. She wanted to cry on Hinata's shoulder for hours about how much that small crystal had meant to her.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

* * *

yay! another chapter! who wants to dance? oh, yeah! let's dance! 


	3. who was he?

"So, tell me about him."

"Hm?" Naruto drew her gaze away from the window and toward Hinata.

"The man you with at the dance, who was he?" Hinata asked.

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "Him."

"Yes, him. Tell me!" Hinata was practically bouncing up and down.

Tenten grinned. "A man?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "You met a man at the dance? Why didn't I hear about this? Was he handsome?"

Naruto laughed. "Yes, he was very handsome." She glanced at Ino, the gossip. _Is this something I want everyone to know about?_ She decided she didn't really care.

"So," Sakura said. "What is his name?"

"Well…actually, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ino lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't you ask?"

Naruto was flustered. "Well, of course I asked but-"

"Hinata?" Neji poked his head in the room.

"Excuse me," Ino placed a hand on the door and stood nose to nose with Neji. "This is a girls' meeting. Are you a girl?"

Neji pushed Ino aside and strode into the room. "You have a lot to say for a servant. If I were you, I would watch my mouth."

Tenten pushed her long hair behind her ear. "Oh, Neji, don't be so rude."

Neji glanced at Tenten who was in a simple pink gown and turned bright red. "Oh, hello, Tenten. I wasn't aware that you were here."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she whispered to Sakura.

Tenten flashed him a smile. "You thought Naruto would have a get together and not invite her best friend?" Tenten was the only person, (_Other than Him,_ Naruto thought) who called her by her full name.

Neji smiled slightly. "Forgive me, Lady but I wasn't aware this was a 'get together.'"

Tenten laughed and said jokingly, "Well it is, young man, so I believe you need to leave."

They both laughed.

"Ahem," Hinata interrupted politely. "Neji, you needed something?"

Neji became serious again. "Oh, yes. Your father wished to speak with you."

"Thank you." Hinata turned toward the door. "I'll be back, Nara."

Neji took one more look at Tenten, and, reluctantly, left.

"What was that all about?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tenten.

Tenten turned red. "What? We're friends."

Ino snorted. "Friends, right."

* * *

"Lovely. The greatest thief in France gets thieved. That sounds beautiful, Sasuke. How did you miss someone coming in here?" Itachi's crimson eyes blazed. 

Sasuke shrugged. "You didn't exactly knife yourself a thief either, did you?"

Itachi gritted his teeth. "I need that necklace."

"Why?"

Itachi donned a black cloak. "It doesn't belong to me." Itachi walked out. "I just borrowed it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I'm going out!" Naruto tied a small pelisse around her neck. 

Hiashi gracefully glided down the stairs. "Without an escort, dear?"

Naruto opened the door. The crisp autumn air reddened her cheeks immediately. "I'll only be going right into town."

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should send Neji with you."

Naruto shook her head. "I will be alright."

"I insist. He will only be a moment." Hiashi called for Ino to fetch Neji.

Ino stalked up the stairs, mumbling.

"She has quite a lot to say, doesn't she?" Hiashi mused.

Naruto mmmed in agreement.

They stood in an awkward silence until Neji walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" Neji snapped.

"I would like you to escort Nara into town."

Neji's mouth hung open. "You want me to what?"

"Escort Nara into town."

"Escort her…"

"Yes."

"Into town."

"Mm, hm."

Neji's mouth snapped shut. "Fine. I needed a few things in town anyway. I suppose I will just get them myself." He stomped back up the stairs to change.

Hiashi smiled at Naruto. "You know he doesn't mean to be that war. It is just Neji." He glanced past Naruto, out the door. "And I really don't want you to go out alone after dark. It is not safe."

Naruto smiled in return. "Thank you for your concern."

Hiashi called Sakura. "Lady Nara wished to go into town. Lord Neji will be escorting her."

Sakura bowed her head. "Yes, Lord Hyuga." She headed toward the stable.

* * *

"Get up. Get up!" Sakura dumped a bucket of water over Shikamaru's head. 

"Ugh. What so you want?"

"Nara and Neji are going into town."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Good for them."

"You are taking them."

Shikamaru groaned. "Why is it always me?"

"It is not always you but Kiba has a date tonight, so tonight it is you."

Shikamaru looked mildly interested. "A date? With whom?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if it is any of your business."

"Is it Ino?"

Sakura made a fist. "NO IT IS NOT INO!"

He laughed. "It's you, isn't it?"

Sakura blushed deep red. "Th-that's none of your business," she stammered, and she stomped out.

* * *

Wow, thank you everyone who has supported this story. I really appreciate every one of you! And, I know I've had some requests for more romance. Believe me, it's coming. ;) This story will be very romantic. And Nara is just a nickname. lol. I know I had a question about that and I know people usually say 'Naru' but I decided to be different from everyone else. :) thank you! 


	4. Rescue

"What a nice evening." Naruto took a deep breath of the nighttime air.

Neji mmmed in response.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at Neji in concern.

Neji kicked a rock. "No, not really."

Naruto glanced around for a distraction from Neji's depressing behavior. "Hey," She giggled. "Shikamaru is probably already asleep back there."

Neji glanced behind them. Shikamaru had dropped them off in the main shopping district of town so they could look around. "Probably."

Naruto looked away from Neji and toward the shops full of clothing, rich foods, and porcelain dolls. She smiled. The city was always alive, even at night. She looked curiously upon a man showing a small boy an exotic bird.

"Tres belle!" The boy cooed.

The man laughed. "I'm glad you like it Kono."

Neji sighed again.

Naruto shook her head. She had really come into town wanting to find out more information on the man from the masque. She hadn't been able to see him well because of his mask but she was sure someone would recognize the description of a man with scarlet hair and crimson eyes.

Naruto decided that she wouldn't get anything done as long as Neji was around. She had to find a way to-

"Naru? Naru!" An excited flash of pink wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto felt a wave of relief. _Thank you!_ She exclaimed in her head. "Tenten!" She embraced her back.

Tenten laughed as she pulled away. Many passer-bys stared disapprovingly at her un-ladylike behavior but she ignored them. "What are you doing in town tonight?"

Naruto grinned. "A bit of shopping, why?"

Tenten grasped Naruto's arms. "Anko and I are going to see a play! Romeo and Juliet actually. It's so romantic." Her eyes flickered momentarily to Neji. "Would you like to go?" She looked back at Naruto hopefully. "We reserved a whole area!"

Naruto smiled. Tenten had always wanted to be an actress. _Yes! Perfect Tenten!_ "Actually," Naruto said, "I really can't but Neji, why don't you go?"

Neji looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Then he looked at Tenten…then Naruto…then Tenten…Naruto, Tenten, Naruto, Tenten…

"Honestly, Neji, you are not my keeper." Naruto laughed.

Neji debated for a moment before saying. "Well, if you're sure."

"Tenten…Tenten!" Anko wandered down the street looking for her.

Tenten glanced behind her. "Oh, we must go. Have a nice evening, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and waved as Tenten hurried away with Neji. "Finally," she said, "I can be alone." She glanced back to where the man had been with the boy and bird but they were gone.

Naruto sighed. She leaned against the cool moon drenched brick of a tailoring building where shoppers couldn't see her and closed her eyes.

_Do you prefer Nara over Naruto?...Lady Naruto, then._

"Hey sweetheart."

* * *

Itachi closed his eyes against the cool air of the night. _I can't believe this._ He reopened his eyes as raindrops began pelting his face. _Fitting,_ he thought.

He walked into town letting the rain soak him through. He glanced in the windows of the empty shops No doubt most late night shoppers had headed indoors to escape the steady draining of the skies.

"Get off me! Help!"

Itachi's head perked up. He debated with himself for only a moment before running toward the desperate cry. He hesitated at a crosswalk, unsure of which way to go.

"Help!"

Another cry sent him to his right. His new leather shoes splashed in small puddles on the road. He cursed himself silently for not wearing boots.

A high pitched scream echoed through the rain.

Itachi pushed himself faster.

A loud crack erupted from somewhere ahead of him. A man yelled.

"'oo 'iddle 'ore!"

Another scream.

Finally Itachi found them. Blood mingled with rain streamed from the alleyway. Three men gathered around a girl who was crumpled on the ground. Her hair was matted with blood around her face.

One man, who was cupping his hand around his nose, said, "Dah, wihl teesh you won' ih?" Itachi realized that his nose must have been broken.

Another man held up a knife. "Again?" The blood shone red with blood. Her blood.

The first man held up his unoccupied hand. "No. 'ad 'ill do, won' id 'ierre?" He took the hand away from his nose, which Itachi saw was definitely broken. When he received no reply, the man turned. "'ierre?"

Itachi took a step away from the shadows. "I am afraid your friend is a bit preoccupied for the moment." He felt hatred rise in his heart. The girl still had not risen from the ground. She hadn't even stirred but he could see that the blood on the ground had come from deep gashes in her arm and top of her head.

At first the man looked surprised. Then he was enraged. He took a step toward Itachi.

Itachi held up a hand. He tried to relax himself as he spoke. "If you want…to live through this night…walk away now."

The man chuckled through the steady stream of blood that now dripped from his nose. "I 'on fink so."

Itachi took a deep breath. "This is your only chance. If you refuse to leave…I cannot be held responsible for what happens."

The man chuckled again, as did the man behind him. "'oo agains' one. Chances don' loo' good, do fey?"

Itachi growled. "You're right. I almost fell sorry for you." He rushed forward and killed both men before they realized he was coming. "Almost." He turned back toward the girl as he spoke. "At least your other friend was smart enough to run."

Itachi knelt beside the girl. The gash in her arm was still bleeding, so he ripped the bottom of his shirt and bandaged it.

"Mmm…" The girl was coming back to consciousness.

Itachi wiped the hair from her face. His hand fell away from her immediately. "Naruto?"

Her bright blue eyes flickered open. A small groan escaped her throat. "My arm," she muttered.

Itachi placed a hand under Naruto's head. "You will be alright," he said gently.

Naruto whimpered.

Itachi lifted her into his arms and walked out of the alley. "I'm taking you to my house."

Naruto nnned in protest. "Sh-Shikamaru is waiting for me. The carriage. It is by the bird- bird- the shop."

Itachi glanced left and right. _If her family recognizes me...But if she doesn't return home… _Itachi made his decision and hooked a right toward the carriage.

* * *

"Shikamaru?" Itachi eyed the sleeping coachman.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru opened one eye.

Itachi looked down at the beat up Naruto in his arms.

Shika jumped up. "What happened?" He threw down his cloak and opened the carriage door.

Itachi laid Naruto in the bench inside. "She had a run in with…unfavorable characters."

Shika looked shocked.

"She needs to home," Itachi said as he climbed in across from Naruto.

"Right." Shika hurriedly closed the carriage door and ran to the reins.

* * *

"Lord Hyuga!" Shikamaru thrust the front door open.

Itachi carried Naruto inside. Hiashi rushed downstairs still dressed for the evening. His eyes grew wide as he took in Naruto's condition. He quickly ushered Itachi into a nearby room where Itachi laid Naruto on a sofa and briefly explained the situation to Hiashi, leaving out a few choice details of course.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto said weakly.

Hiashi hushed her gently. "You'll be alright. This is not your fault. Where's Neji?"

Naruto tried to think back to the time she had spent with Neji. It seemed like an eternity ago. "I told him to go see Romeo and Juliet with Tenten."

Hiashi's eyes were unreadable. "I see."

Naruto tried to sit up. "Please, don't let me ruin his night. This really isn't his fau-" Naruto broke into a coughing fit.

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "I don't think you should move."

"Sakura!" Hiashi called.

Sakura ran in at once. "Yes, Lord Hyuga? Oh, Nara, what happened?! Is she alright?"

"I'm fine Sakura."

"Sakura, go and fetch the doctor," Hiashi said.

"Yes, yes." Sakura took one more look at Naruto before she left the room.

* * *

Two chapters in one day? I rock!! lol. yes, Naruto and Itachi will get some personal time in the chapters to come (in case you're wondering...and you know you are) 


	5. stay

perhaps this chapter should have been part of the last... in any case, here it is!

* * *

"She'll be alright." Asuma finished bandaging Naruto's arm. "She's very lucky you were there," he said to Itachi.

Itachi nodded his head solemnly, never taking his eyes away from Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi and the doctor discussed treatment for Naruto's wounds in the foyer.

"Twice a day…remove and replace…yes, air."

Itachi could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I still don't know you name."

Itachi drew in a sharp breath. He couldn't tell her. The Uchiha name was known all over France.

Naruto's brow wrinkled with worry. "Are you alright?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm alright." Perhaps…if he didn't introduce himself as an Uchiha… "You may call me Itachi," he said, hoping she wouldn't ask his surname.

This, however, seemed to satisfy her. "Lord Itachi… you saved my life." Naruto sat up.

Itachi sat beside her and took her hands in his. "Please, just Itachi."

Naruto blushed. "Itachi."

Itachi stared into her eyes. They were so pure and happy despite what she had gone through. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Itachi placed a hand on the side of Naruto's face. She was so beautiful.

"Itachi," Her voice betrayed a hint of surprise.

Itachi leaned his face in and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's. Her lips were soft and warm as they molded to his.

Itachi pulled away slowly to look back into Naruto's eyes. So many emotions were running through him… confusion, happiness, curiosity, and love. Especially love. And it was all for her.

"Nara."

"Eep!" Naruto jumped.

Hiashi walked back into the room. He paused for a moment when he saw Naruto's hands in Itachi's.

Itachi released Naruto slowly, unwillingly. He stood. "It is late, Lord Hyuga. I should be heading home."

"Nonsense." Hiashi looked back at Naruto who was blushing profusely. "The hour is much too late for you to travel any distance. Please, stay here tonight. I will send a letter to your family in the morning and perhaps tomorrow we shall find a way to thank you properly."

Itachi bowed his head. "Merci, Lord Hyuga." He thought of Sasuke. "No need to send word to my family."

Hiashi lifted an eyebrow. "Have you no family?"

"No family that will worry."

* * *

so, they've shared their first kiss. I am already starting work on the next chapter, and it is magnificent, if I do say so myself...which i do. lol. thank you. 


	6. Who Goes?

Itachi didn't sleep well that night. Instead he paced the room imagining that he could hear Naruto's steady heart beat from down the hall. He imagined that he could hear her careful breaths and smell the cool fragrance of her hair.

He wondered about her dreamings. He wondered if she spoke his name in her sleep.

Itachi scoffed at himself. "She's only a woman." But somehow the words felt wrong. _**Just **_a woman? No. Naruto was bright and beautiful. Her smile was more brilliant than- no. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. Still… maybe if he just saw her his mind would be able to rest.

Itachi crossed the room to his door. It made a slight creaking noise as it opened. Itachi walked out and closed the door behind him.

Itachi's footsteps were silent as he made his way through the house. He knew where Naruto's room was- third door on the left, next to the second flight of stairs. He had seen her walk to her room to retire after her bath.

The house was dark. Itachi saw neither a lit candle, nor another person. Not that he had expected to.

Naruto's door looked like every other door in the house- large and wooden. Itachi knew it would creak if he opened it. He thought for a moment about his entrance. _Perhaps I should look to a window…_ Itachi spotted a window not far down the hall. It was large enough for him to squeeze through but just barely.

He grasped a vine that grew on the outside of the house. As he suspected, underneath it laid the large wooden grate that it grew up. Itachi tested his weight on the grate. It held. Slowly and carefully he climbed across it.

Naruto's room had a small balcony. Itachi pulled himself up on it. Her glass sliding door was shut, her curtains drawn. Itachi sighed and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Should have known," he muttered. Itachi thought for a moment about how he might gain entrance. He thought several times of knocking on the glass to see if she would let him in. "That would be foolish."

Itachi looked out at the view the balcony provided. It was magnificent. Forests surrounded the house and not far away a lake broke the monotony. The water lay perfectly still, and the light of a full moon reflected on its glassy surface.

Itachi heard a sigh. He glanced around quickly. "Wha-" The curtains of Naruto's room moved. Itachi had no time to climb back so he did the only thing he could think of. He climbed onto the roof and pressed himself to a shadow.

Naruto opened the door and glided outside. It was obvious from her restless motion that she hadn't slept at all. Naruto leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked out at the lake.

The words she spoke were almost too quiet to hear. "Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night; for thou wilt lie upon the wings of night whiter than new snow on a raven's back. Come gentle night."

Itachi's breath caught. Naruto was radiant in the moonlight. Her silky blonde hair shone slightly silver and her fair skin was pearly and clear. Even the bandages on her arm seemed to glow with a sort of radiance.

Naruto looked out to her left, toward the full moon, and Itachi saw that her clear blue eyes were sparkling.

"A lover in the night comes to claim the heart of his Juliet." Naruto let out a small sweet sigh. "What man art though," she mused to herself playfully, "that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest upon my council?"

Itachi barely knew what he was doing as he took a step away from the shadows and toward the balcony. "By name I know not how to tell thee who I am."

Naruto gasped and with a small screech she ducked back inside.

Itachi heard her heavy frightened breathing. He stood outside on the balcony, not wanting to frighten her any more.

Naruto stood with her back to the wall by the balcony. "Who goes?" she said, arming herself with a parasol that she held ready to swing.

"Forgive me, Lady Naruto. I did not mean to frighten you."

Naruto relaxed her hold on the parasol slightly. "Itachi?" She peeked her head around the corner.

Itachi did the same and they found themselves nose to nose.

Itachi's mouth curved into a smile. "I just wanted to see you."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "How did you get up here?"

"I flew," Itachi said. His eyes were alight with humor.

"I…um… couldn't sleep?"

Itachi chuckled lightly. "You are so beautiful when you don't know what to say." His demeanor suddenly became serious again as he took Naruto's face in his hands.

Naruto leaned in and allowed him to kiss her for the second time in the two days they had known each other.

Naruto's lips lightly brushed Itachi's as she pulled away to speak breathlessly. "Have my lips the sin that they have took." She smiled as Itachi spoke.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Itachi pressed his lips once again to Naruto's.

Naruto pulled away once again, slowly. "You kiss by th'book," she murmured.

Itachi kissed her lightly once more as he took her hand and drew her to the balcony.

* * *

"You like the works of William Shakespeare?" Itachi and Naruto stood on the balcony, his arms wrapped around her, and her hands holding his. 

"Very much," she replied. "Actually, I wanted to study his writings but…" Naruto trailed off.

"What?" Itachi urged her gently.

"Well… I want to be a respectable woman. I understand how hard it is to be an outcast in a place and how much harder it is to recollect a reputation…" She trailed off again.

Itachi kissed Naruto's hair. "It's alright," he said, urging her to continue one more time.

"Well, a lot of people believe that it is not proper… or healthy for a woman to seek a serious education." Naruto blushed. "Is it tres ridiculous of me to want to learn?"

Itachi squeezed Naruto tighter. "Not at all. And you should not let other people's opinions stop you. In fact, I believe you should talk to your Lord Hyuga about this. You may be surprised."

Naruto sighed and turned her head to nuzzle it in the crook of Itachi's neck. "Perhaps you are right. I…I just wouldn't know how to bring it up."

Itachi kissed her. "I'm sure it will come to you." Itachi led Naruto to the roof where they sat holding each other until the sun peeked over the horizon. "Mmm…" Itachi sighed. "I should go."

Naruto held onto his hand when he pulled away. "Must you?"

Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto. "I will see you this morning at breakfast, remember? And I'll be right down the hall for the next hour." Itachi climbed over the balcony and took firm hold of the vines. He carefully climbed back through the window and glanced down the hall. No one. Excellent.

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked back out the window.

Naruto held her arms around herself. Without Itachi holding her she was rather cold. "I love you."

Itachi's body froze. His heart hammered unsteadily against his ribs. "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Yay! Chapter!! And, to answer a rhetorical question, YES! MY EGO EST TRES HUGE! lol. just jokin. i luvers you hidden. :) I REALLY REALLY luvers all my fans. Thank you guys! (/girls:)) 


	7. Best night

Another Chapter. Yay!

* * *

"Oh, Sakura, he's wonderful!" Naruto twirled around happily as Sakura tried to help her tie up her dress. "I'm in love!"

"Hold still." Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto you have to get a hold on yourself. You hardy know this man."

Naruto smiled as she fell back onto her bed. "I know but I feel like I've known him forever." She paused. "It's him, Sakura. He's the man from the ball."

Sakura sat nervously next to Naruto. "That all good, Naruto but…. Well you may feel like you've known him forever but… well, you haven't. I mean…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You remember what happened with-"

"Don't Sakura." Naruto sat up. "Please don't ruin this."

Sakura stood and brushed off her skirts with her palms. "I was just going to say that you knew him for years but you didn't really know who he was until you were engaged."

Naruto huffed. "I know, alright? I was wrong but Itachi is so different. When I look into his eyes I feel like…like-"

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was soft. "Haven't you noticed a striking resemblance between them?"

Naruto bit her bottom lip as she slipped into her dress. "That has nothing to do with this," she said quietly.

Sakura tied the light blue ribbons around Naruto's waist. "Naruto, my point is you don't even know where he lives…or what his surname is."

"Should those things matter so much?"

"Yes…" Sakura's voice broke. "They should… I don't want you to get hurt again."

* * *

"Damn it." Sasuke ran his fingers along the inside of the doorframe. "Nothing."

He had been searching for something…anything to identify the thief who had taken the necklace for hours. Itachi hadn't returned from his walk the night before. Sasuke hadn't really expected him to. Itachi could be gone for days when he was wrapped up in one of his rants.

* * *

Itachi stared at himself in the mirror. _Love? Do I really… Is love possible?_ A small shiver ran up his spine. His face seemed brighter than it usually was. His raven hair fell around his face, shining in the slight moonlight. His crimson eyes were vivid even in the shadow of his hair.

A small knocking echoed through the chamber.

Itachi straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "Com in," he said in the most relaxed voice he could muster.

The door opened a crack and Ino cleared her throat. "Lord Hyuga wished you to join him for breakfast."

Itachi nodded. "Hai, thank you. I will attend."

A thud rocked the door. ("Choji, watch where you're going!" "Hey, I was in a hurry." "No kidding! That's gonna leave a bruise! "Well, maybe you should have gotten it yourself. I'm supposed to be making breakfast!")

Itachi lifted an eyebrow as Ino peeked into the room once more. "Lord Hyuga sent these clothes for you , Lord. He hopes they will suit you." She took a step into the room and extended the clothes toward Itachi.

Itachi took it from her gently. "Thank you. I am certain they will be perfect."

Ino nodded. She blushed under Itachi's gaze. "Well, then… um… yes." Flustered, she ran out the door and shut it.

Itachi chuckled to himself. "Silly girl."

* * *

"I trust you slept well?" Hiashi smiled pleasantly at Itachi.

Itachi smiled in return. "It was the best night of my life, Lord."

Itachi glanced subtly at Naruto who choked on her egg when she caught the meaning of Itachi's words. "E…excuse me." She blushed deep red.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her before looking back to Itachi. "Good." _Thought that didn't exactly answer my question… _"Do you hunt, my Lord?"

"I have been on hunt before, though I do not regularly sport it." Itachi glanced at Naruto again who blushed.

Hiashi took in the exchange once more with raised eyebrows. He cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps you have not been to the right places. I would be honored if you would join me today."

Itachi nodded. "I will, thank you, Lord Hyuga."

Hiashi laughed. "Excellent. Perhaps I will finally get that Kyubi I have been after."

Naruto winced slightly. "Must you chase him like this?"

Hiashi smiled broadly, and explained to Itachi. "Naruto has never been a fan of my hunting. She tends to get very protective of the animals."


	8. culprit revealed!

It's been a while i know. sorry. im happy with this chapter though. hope you like it. i opened up my instant messaging in case you have questions... or want to talk...

* * *

"Oh, Naru, do stop whining." Hiashi shook his head disapprovingly. "Whining is quite unbecoming of you."

Naruto scrunched her brow in an angry, rather unladylike, fashion but she didn't say anymore about her dislike… no…hatred of hunting. Instead, she stomped away.

Hiashi motioned for Sakura to follow her. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt." He turned to Itachi as Sakura ran off. "Not that she'd hurt herself on purpose but she has…clumsy tendencies." He smiled. "I know that it must seem strange that I would just let her go off after what happened yesterday but I trust Sakura."

Itachi smirked. "And the fact that these are your lands has nothing to do with it."

Hiashi laughed and slapped Itachi's shoulder. "Smart boy! Ha, ha. You know," Hiashi pushed his way through the forest as he whispered to Itachi, "I like that you speak your mind. For some reason everyone feels the need to hold their tongue around me. You however… well you remind me of Naruto.

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes." He hesitated. "She seems to be quite taken with you."

Itachi cleared his throat. "I…I am-"

"You feel the same… toward her."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Lord, I do."

Lord Hyuga laughed. "Please, call me Hiashi."

* * *

"Naru! Naru! Stop!" Sakura ran after Naruto through the woods.

Naruto stomped through the forest into a clearing and flung herself to the ground.

Finally (after much tripping and mumbled curses) Sakura caught up with her. "Naruto, come on."

"No, Sakura. No." Tears glistened in Naruto's crystal eyes. "How many do you think he'll get? How many?"

Sakura leaned over so she could talk to Naruto eye to eye. "Naruto, don't be this way."

Naruto dropped her head into her knees and wrapped her right arm around her legs, carefully keeping her sore bandaged right arm close to her body. "Don't be this way? Sakura, he's out there. My Kyubi and her babies. What if he hurts them?"

"It's not like he's looking for them, Naruto. He's just hunting. What happened to Kyubi before was an accident. Besides, if you hate this so much, why did you come?"

Naruto bit her bottom lip. "Well, I thought maybe I could handle it. I thought maybe if Itachi was here…" She trailed off.

"Naruto, snap out of it. You have to let go of this childish infatuation! The only reason you like him is because he looks like Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She watched Naruto's reaction panting.

Naruto stared for a moment, stunned and angry. Then her eyes narrowed. "What do you know?" She hissed. Naruto stood. "What…what…what do you know about anything?" She burst into tears. "Nothing, Sakura. You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea how I feel! You don't know how it was before or how it is now! Stop lecturing me!" She turned on her heel and stomped away from Sakura to find a place to cry. Alone.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He was lying in his bed. He had given up hours ago on finding any clue as to the whereabouts of the necklace. The younger raven stared at the bland chipping ceiling over his head, suddenly thinking that he would much prefer to be looking at the sky. Sasuke heaved himself out of the bed and walked outside, not even bothering to take a coat.

His bare foot sunk into the ground on his first step out the door. The ground was still saturated from the former night's rain. He sighed and took a deep breath of the crisp evening air.

Sasuke ignored the mud between his toes as he walked outside. The sun was hovering over the horizon in the west signifying the end of a day. The raven leaned against the house and touched his cheek to its cool brick. He sighed as he stared back up at the sky.

_flashback_

_"I need your help."_

_"I can't." A nineteen year old Sasuke turned his face away from the dark figure through the divider in the Confessional. "I won't."_

_"You can't run away from your past." The voice was gentle._

_"I'm not trying to run away from my past… I'm just finding a better future."_

_"Have you even told her? Does she know who you are or what you do?"_

_Sasuke slammed his hands on the wall. "Stay out of it!"_

_"Have you even told her father?"_

_"Shut up!" Sasuke stood, ready to leave. _

_"Sasuke," The voice was tender. "I am only trying to tell you that if they find out… they may be more than a little upset."_

_end flashback_

The raven sighed. Upset. That's what she had said. Sasuke snorted in disgust. A little upset. There was no such thing. "Not when it comes to Naruto," he murmured, wincing at her name. He refrained from speaking her name to anyone but himself when he was alone. Sasuke kicked at the ground, sending a mass of mud flying. He hadn't told Itachi of his relationship with Naruto.

Itachi had left home when Sasuke was young. Very young. So Sasuke had lived on his own, his parents being dead. He had met Naruto when he was seventeen, and courted her until their engagement when he was nineteen. He could still recall the look on her father's face when Sasuke had asked for Naruto's hand in marriage. Arashi was delighted and he had given Sasuke his blessing right away. That man had been so strong. Sasuke had asked Naruto to marry him within the same hour. She had accepted.

Sasuke slumped down against the building so he was sitting in the dirt as he remembered.

His only means of money at the time had been his constant jobs as a thief thanks to a mysterious woman he had met in a Catholic church. She had mistaken him for his brother and given him a job. He hadn't been incredibly gifted in the actual thieving but he was a master at negotiating. At any rate, the jobs had given him enough to live well.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

That night had been dark. At least, it had been in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke had decided to…to tell Naruto exactly where he came from. Exactly what he did for a living. He had taken her on a walk through the ground of her father's castle. He took her to the perfect place… he had told her at just the right moment… Sasuke remembered the blank look on Naruto's face. It was as if everything had been washed away. She had pulled her hands away from his slowly and stood up staring straight ahead. Her top lip had quivered very slightly. Sasuke had tried to take her hands back and explain. Naruto misinterpreted his intentions and screamed. Sasuke remembered his hands going to her mouth. "No, please Naruto." Those were the last words he ever spoke to her. She had pulled away and ran from him. She ran and Sasuke knew he couldn't follow. _Oh God what have I done?_ He raced from the grounds and never looked back.

Later, he sought out Itachi. Itachi… the brother he had been mistaken as. He sought him out and offered his services as a negotiator for prices. Itachi had accepted his brother's services, though he had doubts about his intentions. Sasuke never talked to Itachi about his life with Naruto. He learned later that Naruto's father had died. Sasuke tried to pretend that it didn't bother him… but…

Sasuke stood and sighed deeply.

* * *

Alright, so the jig is up. Sasuke's the man you've all been angry with for hurting Naru. Ah, well. Who knew? Sometimes things like that happen. ...i guess... 


	9. Kyubi, Matsu, Ume, Fuji, and Take

A new chapter!! ANd I know it's about time!! Please stop pelting me with rocks! squeals This is a good sized chapter for me. I hope you like it! rock hits her in head Ahhh!! runs away

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura jumped at Hiashi's voice. She pulled her head out of the bushes she had been searching and stammered. "L-Lord Hiashi. Um… What may I um…do for you?"

Hiashi sighed. "Where is Naruto?"

Sakura chuckled, embarrassed. "Well, you know…Naruto is around…here somewhere. I'm sure she's-"

"She ran off, didn't she?"

"Yes!" Sakura cried. "Please, I'm sorry! I tried to get her to stay but-"

"Be calm. It is alright. It is not your fault that she left." He sighed again. "She does this quite often, actually," he explained to Itachi. "She will be back. I am sure that she is just seeking out Kyubi."

Itachi's eyebrows shot up. "Kyubi? The Kyubi?"

"Hai." Hiashi nodded. "Naruto befriended the Kyubi when she was young. About four, I think. Her father used to bring her here to see me."

"Her father?"

Hiashi smiled sadly. "Surely you didn't believe that I was her father?" He continued reminiscently, "Yes, her father and I were friends for a very long time. He lived with Naruto not far from here, and they visited us frequently. I remember the first time I saw her with Kyubi. She had the strangest look on her face. Almost like she was dreaming. I found it most peculiar that Kyubi allowed her to touch her. I had lived here since my birth and I had never seen more than a glimpse of the beast. That day, I took a step toward them and the Kyubi ran. Naruto turned and said goodbye as though she was her friend. Ever since then," Hiashi ducked under a branch as they moved through the wood, "Naruto has disappeared every so often to visit the Kyubi. I never hear much about what goes on, though I believe I am right to say that she has had pups in the past year."

"Pups? But doesn't that mean that there is another out here?"

Hiashi shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen one, but then again, I am really not an expert in this subject am I?" Hiashi stopped when he found the clearing he'd been looking for.

"Strange," Itachi leaned casually against a tree, and then, remembering whose company he was in, he straightened up.

* * *

"Kyu? Kyu?" Naruto called softly for her friend. She glanced around until she spotted a small tail. She laughed softly. "Fuji, is that you?" A miniature fox wiggled backward out of a hole in a tree.

"RRRuuuuu!!!" He bounded toward Naruto.

Naruto laughed as he licked her face. "Hey, hey!" She giggled as she rubbed the little Kyu's ears. "Where's your mommy?"

The baby rrred softly and hopped down from Naruto's arms. Fuji leapt away. Naruto watched him leap up to another of his kind. A bigger one. His mother.

"Kyubi." Naruto ran to her and threw her arms around her neck. "Oh, I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been out here lately but the world seems to be spinning backward."

Kyubi nuzzled her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto rubbed her head. Then she stroked the wound on her left ear. "It looks better," she noted. She looked into Kyubi's eyes. "He didn't mean to do it, you know. Perhaps if I had told him about the pups he wouldn't have mistaken it-"

Kyubi snorted and shook her head around.

"Yes, I know. You must have your reasons for wanting to keep this secret but perhaps if we shared only certain things…"

Kyubi snorted again.

Naruto laughed. "Why don't you just talk to me?"

Kyubi gave her a look. "This language is so… tiresome," she said.

"Well," Naruto beamed, "I've been practicing my Italian. We could try that instead."

Kyubi laughed. Her voice chimed like bells. "Last time we tried that you butchered the language."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well… I've gotten better." She glanced at the three cubs around her. Fuji, Ume, and Matsu. "Where's Take?"

Kyubi smiled reassuringly. "She's around here somewhere. Don't worry about her. I have been wondering though about the man you brought into my forest?"

Naruto tucked her hair behind her left ear. "Yes, Lord Itachi. He…um… he saved my life."

Kyubi's eyebrows shot up. "He what? When did this happen?"

Naruto shrugged. "Last night."

"Last night!? Are you kidding!?"

Naruto held out her arm to Kyubi.

"Oh, Naru." Kyubi nuzzled her gently. "What happened?"

Naruto explained the night before in all its dreadfulness.

Kyubi tutted, and then to Naruto's surprise, she laughed lightly. "Anyone else would be traumatized. Yet here you are wandering in the wood by yourself the very next day. You are a strong woman, Naru. Either that or completely crazy."

Naruto laughed. "Probably the latter."

* * *

"We should be going. Lunch will be ready soon." Hiashi motioned to Sakura.

Itachi glanced around. "What about Lady Naruto?"

Hiashi smiled. "Naruto will be fine. Kyubi will bring her back before supper."

Itachi nodded, unsure.

Hiashi shrugged. "But if you think we should look for her…"

Itachi bowed slightly. "I trust your judgment."

"And I yours." Hiashi nodded to Sakura. "Perhaps Lord Itachi is right. Naruto should be present for the gratitude feast in honor of Lord Itachi."

Itachi shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant and it is quite alright."

Itachi nodded slightly.

Sakura mumbled something as she once again stumbled away after Naruto.

"Now, my boy, let us head back. They will catch up soon enough."

Itachi followed Hiashi through the trees and brush.

"Ita." A small voice chimed.

Itachi stopped. "Hm?" He looked around but saw nothing. He continued after Hiashi.

"Ita Ita!" Itachi stopped again, and looked around. Nothing. "Hm…" Itachi turned around slowly and began to walk.

"It-"

Itachi turned quickly.

"Eeep!" A small fox ran into the bushes.

Itachi glanced at Hiashi who was still walking away. Then, he leaned over the bushes.

The pup cowered.

"It's alright." Itachi reached down.

The pup bit him.

"Ow!" Itachi pulled his hand back to observe the small bloody tooth marks on his hand. He looked back at the fox who was eyeing him curiously and cautiously.

"Ruuuu," The small fox took a slow step out of the bushes and toward Itachi.

Itachi crouched deliberately, trying not to scare the small one. "Hello, there." He reached his hand out to touch it.

The fox reached up a paw and used it to pin Itachi's hand to the ground where she attempted to lick the wound clean.

Itachi laughed. "Hey, what are doing?" He reached a hand under the pup and lifted her into his arms.

The cub, seemingly determined to make up for biting Itachi, licked his face mercilessly.

"Were you talking to me?" Itachi rubbed the small fox's head.

"Ita!" The cub jumped from Itachi's arms and bounded away.

Itachi watched her go until she turned and made a motion that obviously meant that she wanted Itachi to follow her. Itachi glanced back at Hiashi once again but he was almost out of sight. Itachi turned and followed the cub.

* * *

"Fuji good boy."

Naruto laughed. "Yes, Fuji IS a good boy." She rubbed his black and white splotched head.

"Pet me! Pet me!" Ume, the first born and (as she insisted) therefore the most mature, jumped into Naruto's lap. Her fur was a chocolate brown color.

"Ume," Kyubi reprimanded her. Then she laughed. "Have some dignity, will you?"

Naruto beamed. "Come on, Matsu, you too."

Matsu took two small steps in Naruto's direction. He was the smallest. His fur was the same reddish orange color as his mother's.

Naruto, seeing that Matsu wasn't coming any closer, scooted closer to him. "Don't be shy, Matsu." She scratched him behind the ear.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

Kyubi's ears perked up. Her body stiffened. She sniffed the air. "Another."

Naruto moved the pups to the ground and quickly stood. "Who?"

Kyubi shook her head. "Itachi."

Naruto panicked. "Lord Itachi? He can't see you. Hide!" She ushered the pups into the bushes.

"Wait," Kyubi sniffed again. "Take is with him."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look into the trees where Kyubi stared. She heard a quiet laugh and leaves and twigs being stepped on.

"Come back here!"

Finally, he came into sight. Itachi chased Take playfully. His arms were outstretched. When he caught up to her, he scooped her into his arms and rubbed her belly.

Naruto let out a small gasp.

Itachi looked up quickly.

Naruto's eyes were wide but Itachi seemed relaxed. "She's a playful little one isn't she?" Take hopped from Itachi's arms. Itachi's gaze moved from Naruto to Kyubi, where his eyes stopped. Itachi took a deep breath and bowed. "It is my honor to be in your presence," he said humbly. He held his bow but lifted his eyes to meet Kyubi's.

"Stand," Kyubi commanded.

Itachi did as he was told.

"What is your purpose here?"

"I was playing with the pup when I stumbled upon your council."

"And how, may I ask, did you come across the pup?"

Itachi stood quite still. "I thought I heard someone speak my name. When I looked, I found the pup."

Kyubi nodded and relaxed. "Her name is Take."

Naruto's eyes shot to Kyubi. "Kyubi, a-"

"Do not worry. I trust him."

Naruto did not question Kyubi. Instead, she nodded.

Ume bounded from the brush. "Hello. I am Ume." She grinned. "I am the most mature one here."

Itachi nodded. "I'm sure you are."

Fuji followed her. "Fuji's name is Fuji. Fuji good."

Itachi stroked him under his chin.

Matsu took a timid step from the bushes. "I am Matsu." His voice was small. He took another step toward Itachi. "I…like to dance."

Itachi crouched to rub Matsu's head. "Nice to meet you."

Kyubi looked to the sky. "I am the Kyubi. These are my pups." She took one step toward Itachi.

Itachi bowed again. "Enchanted."

Kyubi nodded for Itachi to stand. "You should be going now, Naruto. Both of you will be expected at the house."

"Where are they?" Sakura paced.

"I am sure they are fine, Sakura." Hiashi sat in the main room, waiting for Naruto and Itachi's return.

"But didn't you say Lord Itachi was behind you? Did he just disappear?!"

Hiashi laughed heartily. "Disappear? No. I am quite certain that the woods drew him away. He shall return soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

Hiashi smiled. "When you live like I do, you start to understand things that that."

Sakura sighed. "I hope so."

"Hello?" Naruto's voice rang through the house.

"What did I tell you?" Hiashi stood. "Naruto, my dear, we have been waiting for you." He swept through the house to meet them at the door.

* * *

So? What thinks you? Tres bien? Tres mal? Please review! 


	10. farewell?

I am SO SORRY. I know this is a long time coming. I'll try to post more often. My life is so hectic!! . I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as she pulled the blankets over herself. "What a strange day," she mumbled to herself. She replayed her meeting with Kyubi and Itachi in her mind. A small smile shaped Naruto's lips. She pulled her blankets away from herself so that she could sit up. "Itachi."

She was not surprised to hear a voice from her balcony. "How did you know I was here?"

Naruto grabbed the robe from beside her bed and threw it on. "I heard you breathing," she said with a jokingly mysterious tone. She slid open her door and took a step outside.

Itachi was sitting precariously on the balcony railing, looking out at the moon. "I couldn't sleep." His voice was soft but it carried in the night air.

"And MY balcony was the best place you could think of to rest?" Naruto smiled playfully.

"Hm," Itachi continued to look skyward. "I was actually just thinking…"

"Hm? About what?" Naruto placed her elbows on the rail beside Itachi so she could watch him.

Itachi closed his eyes. "My…" He hesitated slightly. "…family."

"Your family? They must be worried about you. You know, with you being gone. Have you sent them word?"

Again, Itachi hesitated. "No but…" He sighed. "I wasn't…i…" He sighed again. "I was thinking about my parents…they're dead."

Naruto gasped lightly. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She placed a sympathetic hand lightly on Itachi's back.

Itachi shook his head. "It happened…a long time ago."

Naruto's face scrunched in worry. "Then you live alone…?"

"No, I live with…other family." Itachi put his hand to his forehead. "It's complicated."

"Oh, I…I'm sorry."

Itachi looked at Naruto now. She was taken aback. His face held no sadness. His expression was placid reminiscence. His stony eyes seemed to take her in as though he were making her a part of those memories. "Naruto," the word was a gentle whisper. So gentle was it, in fact, that Naruto felt that it broke in her into pieces…and put her back together more whole than she had ever felt.

"Ita-" She couldn't finish. Itachi's lips had stolen her breath. Naruto felt her legs turning weak as Itachi kissed her with a tenderness that was crushing. His lips molded perfectly to hers, and when he pulled away…his eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry," it was more a breath than actual words.

Naruto's lips quivered. "No," she breathed. "I…" She found no more words. Itachi's lips had found hers once more. His right hand twisted gently into her hair as his kiss became slightly more urgent.

And Naruto kissed him back. Her heart thudded what must have been audibly against her ribcage. She didn't realize that she wasn't breathing until Itachi pulled away again, and her lungs filled with air. She clutched the railing that she suddenly realized she had been pinned against, trying to stay on her feet.

Itachi brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. His eyes held hers for a long moment. "I have to go."

Naruto's brow crumpled slightly. His words confused her.

Itachi took a step away from her with what seemed to be great unwillingness. "Please tell Lord Hiashi that I am very generous for his gracious hospitality. I am exceedingly thankful for the kindness he has shown me." He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "And I am most thankful to have met you Naruto."

Naruto's mouth opened but she could think of no words.

"Mm," Itachi brushed his lips against Naruto's. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel his warmth. "I am sorry." Suddenly the warmth was gone. Naruto opened her eyes to find herself standing alone on her balcony.

* * *

Itachi watched once again as he left Naruto by herself. She was very still for a long moment. Then she wrapped her arms around herself as though she had become suddenly aware of the chill in the air. Itachi held his breath as a single tear slid down Naruto's cheek, and she fell to her knees.

He turned away, hating himself.

* * *

"You're back," Sasuke greeted him without enthusiasm.

"Hn." Itachi slid his boots off slowly, deliberately untying each shoe. "So I am." He placed his shoes carefully by the door and started unbuttoning his coat.

Sasuke stood from his chair at the desk to hand Itachi an envelope. "You'll be glad to know that I recovered your missing necklace."

Itachi's eyebrow lifted in question.

"It showed up at a local pawn shop. I questioned the owner. He said he'd never seen it before. He opened shop this morning and it was sitting in the window case."

"Hm," Itachi lifted the delicate necklace carefully from the envelope. "It sounds like someone is toying with us." He glanced at Sasuke. "I suppose he made you pay for it."

Sasuke snorted. "Of course."

Itachi nodded. "Alright."

"Alright?" It was Sasuke's turn to lift a brow in question. "Don't you even care how much?"

Itachi laid the necklace on a dresser as he began writing out a letter. "You got it back didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

Itachi raised a hand for silence. "Then it doesn't matter."

"Hn," Sasuke sat back down at the desk muttering. "With an attitude like that I could skim your savings and you'd never notice."

A dark shadow suddenly encompassed him. "What?" The word was sharp.

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened. "Not that I would," he said quickly.

The shadow receded. "Of course not." Itachi folded his short letter and dropped it, along with the necklace, into an envelope.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

Itachi closed the envelope with candle wax, using no actual seal. "That's really my business, isn't it?"

* * *

Next chapter is coming ASAP! No joke! I'll work on it quickly!!


	11. chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11 It's about time, right? Sorry. I'm trying. I promise!

* * *

"Naruto! How many times do I have to-" Sakura stopped short in Naruto's doorway. "Naruto?" She hurried to the bed and flung the blankets off. "Naruto!?" Sakura searched the room frantically but Naru was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, calm down." Sakura took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "She's probably just gone to see the Kyubi." She took another deep breath and tried to relax. Then she spotted a note on Naruto's bed stand. It read,

"Will return soon. Do not worry. Appreciate your understanding."

Sakura's eyes bulged nearly out of her sockets. "WHAT!?"

Naruto wandered the town, searching. "Oh!" She toppled backward as a small boy ran into her. He fell on top of her.

She sat up quickly, helping him up as she did so. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" She bent over to help him pick up the armful of apples he had dropped.

The boy looked around quickly. "Sorry," he said quickly.

She handed him his apples. "You're not hurt, are you?" She waited for an answer but he seemed preoccupied.

"Hey! You! BOY!"

Naruto searched for the source of the noise the screaming. Three police were barreling down the street toward them. Naruto gasped. She looked behind her but the boy was gone.

"Where did that boy go?" One of the officers approached her as the other two searched nearby stores.

"I..um…I don't know. He..uh-" Naruto froze as she felt movement under her skirt. Crap. "I think he went that way." She pointed down an alley to her left.

"Thank you, Ma'am. MEN!" All three of them took off down the alley.

As soon as they were out of sight Naruto lifted her skirt a tiny bit. "Out!" The boy crawled out from under her.

"Thank you so much! I thought for sure they were gonna get me!"

Naruto put a delicate hand on her hip. "Why exactly are they after you?"

"Uh…heh heh…." The boy put a hand behind his head. "Um…" He blushed a bit. "Well," he muttered, "We were hungry, and we don't have any money. I figured I'd pay 'em back when I got the money."

Naruto ruffled the boy's hair. "What's your name?"

The boy glared childishly as he patted his hair down. "Hindan."

Naruto smiled. "Hindan. That's cute…now, hindan, who is we?"

The boy gazed at her suspiciously for a moment. "How do I know you won't turn us all in?"

Naruto pulled a small purse out of her sleeve. She waved it tauntingly in front of Hindan. "Well," she said slyly, "I WAS going to treat you to ramen…but if you won't tell me how many of you there are…" She shrugged and put the purse back into her sleeve.

Hindan's eyes were huge. "No! No, wait. Um…there's six of us!!"

"Aw," Naruto cooed. "Six of you? And you're all going without food?"

"We get food sometimes. We usually just have to find it somewhere, that's all."

Naruto looked compassionately down at the boy. "And when is the last time that you've had an actual meal?"

Hindan kicked at the dirt with his foot. "I dunno. Dei found most of a turkey last week. We picked off the green stuff growing on it, and it tasted good enough."

"Oh, you poor thing." Naruto shook her head. _I guess I'll have to look for Itachi later._ She reached out her hand. "I'd like to meet everyone," she said sweetly.

Hindan glanced at her hand, obviously not interested in taking it. "Kay, come on, Lady." He swept past her.

Naruto smiled at the little boy's attitude. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Itachi sighed deeply. He was sitting on the rail of Naruto's balcony, envelope in hand. The day was late, and the cool autumn breeze blew through Itachi's hair, sweeping it behind him. Naruto was not at the house, and though that made his job easier, he felt a strong sense of disappointment at not being able to see her.

"Somehow I thought I'd find you here."

Itachi's head swung around. He hadn't heard anyone approaching.

Hiashi stood in the doorway to Naru's room. He walked toward Itachi slowly. "I think it is time we had a serious talk."

Itachi stepped down onto the balcony quickly. "Sir, I meant no harm in coming up here I only-"

Hiashi raised a hand for silence. "I know you would not Naru. I can see that she means a great deal to you…and it would seem that the feeling is mutual. However, I cannot allow you to be with her as long as you insist on keeping secrets from her."

Itachi froze. "Secrets."

"Yes. I do not know what lead you to believe that no one would realize who you are, but, **Uchiha Itachi,** I have known since the moment you walked through the front door."

Itachi automatically took a defensive stance but Hiashi remained at ease. "How? No one knows. No one has seen-"

"Seen you in the act? That's true. But that does not matter. I knew you were an Uchiha. You see, I knew you brother."

Itachi gripped the balcony railing, prepared to jump off at any moment. "What?"

Hiashi shook his head. His eyes revealed the pity he felt. "Uchiha Sasuke was…" he hesitated slightly, "Engaged to Lady Naru."

Itachi's head swam. "What?" was all he could manage.

Hiashi stepped slowly toward Itachi. "Itachi," he sat beside him on the railing. "I…am very sorry. I need you to listen to me. Naruto was comfortable with you from the moment she met you. You have to understand that is mostly because she **loved** your brother. They loved each other."

Itachi shook his head. "No, no. Sasuke never even mentioned-"

Hiashi shrugged. "Why would he? When Naruto found out who he was she was scared. She panicked, and he ran. That kind of pain is so personal; it takes a hold of a person's very soul. I can say with utmost certainty that Sasuke would never share that kind of pain with another living soul."

Itachi's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. After a moment of wordless sputter, he closed his mouth and calmly pushed away from the balcony, launching himself toward the ground below.

Hiashi picked up the envelope that Itachi had left behind. "And Itachi, will you please bring Naruto back? She seems to have run off to find you."

* * *

"This is Deidara…and this is Tobi…and this is Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu." Each child stood as his name was called. Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu all approached Naruto to touch her hands. Deidara stood back and smiled.

Naru smiled at the children, none of whom could have been any older then eleven. "My, there are quite a few of you aren't there?" She looked up at Dei who had still not moved and held out a hand for his. Dei's face showed a tiny bit of uncertainty.

Sasori looked at Dei and shook his head. Then he turned his attention to Naruto. "Don't touch Dei's hands. He has a bit of trouble controlling them sometimes."

Naruto blushed slightly. "Oh."

Sasori giggled. "No, I mean…Deidara, hold your hands up."

Shyly, the young boy lifted his hands. Each had what appeared to be a mouth in the palm. Naruto gasped lightly, and the boy, embarrassed, tucked his hands behind his back. Slowly, Naruto approached him. "Can I see?"

The boy bit his bottom lip and looked at Sasori, who nodded. Dei put his hands out straight in front of him. Naruto put her hands under his, careful not to touch his palms. She looked at his hands and then his face. "It's very nice to meet you Deidara."

"Tobi good boy!" Naruto turned to face the boy who was yanking gently on her skirt. She smiled at the familiar exclamation. He was wearing a mask, which he promptly pulled off for her. He looked like a normal boy except for the bandage over his left eye. Naruto smiled.

"Is this everyone?"

Hindan fidgeted. "Well, there was another but…he left."

"When do you expect him back?"

"Um.." Hindan fidgeted.

Sasori shrugged. "We don't."

"Oh, my. Well…" Naruto took a look around the dingy room. It was dirty, smelly, certainly NOT healthy for young children. "I know we have all just met but…would you like to have a slumber party?"

The boys looked around. Sasori, whom, by this point, Naruto was starting to suspect was in charge, spoke up. "We couldn't ask a lady like you to stay in a place like this."

Naruto smiled. "No, no. I meant for you to stay with me."

"Really?" All of the boys looked excited.

Dei jumped up and down. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Tobi joined him with, "Tobi go! Tobi go!"

Naruto laughed. "Alright, let's go." She took a look around. "But first, who wants to eat?"

Again, the suggestion was followed by a riot of excitement.

They left immediately. None of the boys owned anything, so they had no packing.

Naruto took them to a sit down ramen shop. Ramentane was her favorite restaurant. She pushed open the glass door for the boys but as Tobi walked in, he was promptly chased out.

The manager stood in the doorway. "Out!" he shrieked. "Lady Naru, it is very nice to see you but this is out of the question!"

Naruto tilted her head in confusion. "You've never had a problem with children before."

"The children themselves are not a problem! But look at their clothes! This is a restaurant, not a dumpster! I am afraid I cannot let them in here wearing those …rags!" He shut the door.

Naruto stood for a moment, stunned. "Well," She looked down at Dei who was crying and Sasori who was comforting him, his face obviously red with anger for the manager. "Now, it is alright. We'll make it better." She looked down at the children's dirty, torn clothes. "I'm sure you would all like to go shopping?"

Hindan was the only one who seemed annoyed by the suggestion. But, he went along anyway.

Naruto took the boys to a tailor who also refused to let them inside. She told the boys to stay right outside the door while she went inside and explained things to the tailor. A few moments later the man walked out and bowed humbly and deeply to the boys. "Sirs, forgive me. Thank goodness you are all alright. I am so glad that you are alright." He stood and turned toward the door. "Let me get you a few examples so we may find some clothing to suit you. He stepped inside.

Sasori lifted an eyebrow. "Wha-"

Naruto smiled. "I told him you were my long lost ship wrecked nephews."

"And he believed that?"

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say? He's gullible."

Naruto watched the six boys gaping at the rows of fine materials that the tailor had stacked. She grinned. They were all so excited.

"One...two…three…four…five…six of you? Oh goodness!" The tailor shook his head. "Lady Naru, I am afraid that this may take some time."

"Take all the time you need."

"The tailor nodded. "Very well."

The boys poured over materials, obviously amazed by all of it. No one wanted to pick something. Finally, the tailor brought out black shirts and pants for the boys and suggested they change (Mostly because they were getting the carpet dirty). The boys all stripped down on the spot. Naruto turned her back, a tiny bit embarassed.

When the boys were dressed, they ran to Naruto and hugged her legs. They thanked her profusely. Naruto laughed. "Those are only meant to be worn until you get your clothes made."

All the boys were beaming. "We like these, very much," Hindan said.

Naruto looked up at the tailor. "Well," she said. "I suppose we'll take these then."

The tailor raised an eyebrow. "That will be all?"

"Lady?" Dei raised a piece of paper over his head.

Sasori nudged Dei in the ribs. "That's not polite," he whispered. "Don't ask her for things."

But Naruto took the drawing anyway and smiled. "It is very nice, Deidara." She crouched to show the boys the picture. "Do you all like it?"

The boys looked at the Dei's picture. "Oooh…"

Naruto smiled. "Okay," She handed the tailor the picture. I need six of these cloaks. Three hours later, all six boys had black cloaks decorated with red clouds.

Naruto could not help but laugh as she watched the boys walk down the street in their cloaks. They all looked like they were gliding. _Like a tiny gang,_ she thought.

* * *

Oh! My babies! hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hahahaha. anywho. thats the end of that chap. i promise im already working on the next one!! Plz review!! And don't be afraid to leave suggestions if you have some


End file.
